El Anillo de la Rosa
by Marth Mt
Summary: La verdadera historia de Kiel Hyre Quest - Advertencia: Violencia y Abuso Psicológico
1. Introducción

**El Anillo de la Rosa  
****(Kiel Hyre Quest)**

**  
****Introducción  
**

La carta resbaló de sus manos. No. No era posible. No podía ser verdad... Simplemente, no podía. Era sólo eso: una gran y vil mentira. Era una mentira ¡Mentira!

Entonces, si era una mentira, ¿por qué lloraba?

La hoja maldita seguía ahí, dócilmente delante de sus pies. Desplegaba en esa sencillez algo tan macabro... palabras ponzoñosas, a puño y letra de la misma mano de la que alguna vez, le escribieron palabras de amor... Aquella seguridad, aquel desgaste, aquella furia oculta pero plasmadas ahí... Oh, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo era posible?.... ¡Dios, en tu nombre, cómo es capaz que un humano no caiga en la locura! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo?

Agarró la hoja.

Aquella dulce y delicada letra que era de su amada...

¡Declarándole su amor por otro hombre!

— No...

Era una mentira

— Por favor, no me hagas esto...

Es imposible que sea verdad...

— Dios...

Es tan injusto...

Cayó sobre la silla. Sus piernas dejaban de responder. Era la sensación de cuando sufres un mareo, que se te agolpa y nubla la mente haciéndote perder el equilibrio. Pero ¿qué pasó?... ¡¿Qué era eso?! Que amaba a otro... ¡¿Quién era ese?! ¡¿Quién?! Si el vivía por ella... ¡La amaba! Era su vida. Su pasión. Su dicha y su dolor. Él estaba dispuesto a eso y a mucho más, mucho, pero mucho más tan sólo para verla reír. Él dedicó su mente brillante para aquella única y hermosa mujer... solo para ella, ¡para ella! ¡Así que quién era aquel sujeto! ¡Aquél bastardo! ¡¿Quién?!

El pobre joven fue incapaz de romper la carta ¡Si la tenía en sus manos! En aquellas temblorosas partes que le parecían tan innaturales, tan ajenas a su cuerpo... _Dios_... Un poco más y se partiría en dos. Un poco más y dejaría que se consumiera para siempre en el fuego. Rasgó el papel y soltó un sonido parecido al de un animal herido. Negó con la cabeza perdiendo las escasas fuerzas que contenía, inclinándose al frente, escondiendo las manos en sus sienes, desapareciendo en ellas...

Se llenó en sollozos.

Sí. Era un hombre débil.

Y todo, todo por culpa de aquella mujer...

La mujer que amaba... la mujer que era su vida... su amada...


	2. La Ciudad Está Muy Lejos

**Capítulo I  
****La Ciudad Está Bien Lejos**

Merick bufó por tercera... no, cuarta... ¡quinta vez en todo el día! ¿Y para qué? Oh, no era un bufido de aburrimiento. Tampoco de expectación. O cansancio... Era de enfado. Un odio puro. Un aire cargado de desdén. De esos de los que uno tiembla y tiene atorado en la garganta y que amenaza por explotar. Sí, exactamente. Era uno de esos bufidos, ¡y tenía para darlos!

Sin embargo, él era un bardo ¡No era parte de su naturaleza ser así! Al contrario: era amigable, divertido, centrado, algo despistado y hasta cierto punto pesado... ¡¡PERO ES QUE ERA EL COLMO!! ¡¡YA ESTABA HARTO!! Sí, esa es la palabra. Harto. Enfadado. _Cansado_... para empezar, Dioses, ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo no dormía?... en el sentido de una dormitada buena ¡Constante, cómoda! ¿Cuánto?... No lo sabía, y eso sólo lo hacía irritar más.

Eso y su constante y _nuevo_ dolor de cabeza. Aquella saga. Aquella cosa, engendro, animal que caminaba ahí, a su lado. _A su lado_. La había alejado ya como quince veces. Ignorado otras cien. Pero era el premio de oro, plata y bronce aquella mujer. Cerró los ojos acelerando el paso. Casi decía uno de que trotaban.

¡Que se callara! ¡Que se callara!

— ¡¡CÁNTAMELA!!

— ¡¡QUE NO SÉ!! —chilló el bardo.

— ¡¡PERO ERES UN BARDO!! —decía ella, deteniéndolo del brazo, acercando su altavoz natural a las orejas de él— ¡¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES SI NO ES CANTAR?!!

— ¡¿CÓMO FREGADOS ESPERAS QUE ME SEPA LO QUE TE CANTABA TU MADRE DE NIÑA?!

— ¡¡NO SÉ!! ¡¡TÚ DIME!!

— ¡¡ARG!!

Su mirada se ensombreció ¡La ciudad está bien lejos!

Muy, pero muy lejos. Era eso o es que los días se le hacían _largos_. ¿Cuánto faltaban?... ¿Dos días de recorrido? ¿Tres, tal vez? Como sea, pudiera ser uno y ya era una eternidad. No pensaba llegar vivo. O no pensaba llegar con aquella niña aún con vida en absoluto. Sí. La mataría. Sí, eso haría. El calor del sol en su punto más alto hacía brillar la brillante tierra sobre sus pies. Caliente. Calentaba su sangre. Evaporaba todo el cuerpo. Sí, la mataría y bebería su sangre, para luego hacer un abrigo de piel con su cuerpo y lo revendería en alguna ciudad...

... Un momento, ¡ya deliraba de nuevo!

Miró el horizonte. Nada. Sólo tierra, tierra y tierra. Y seguía ahí caminando, caminando, caminando...

Santo dios... la ciudad está bien lejos...

— _Meeeeeriiiiiiiick..._ —canturreó la saga con voz muy suave, irritantemente infantil.

— ¿Qué? —sonó a un gruñido.

— ¡¡Dame un besito!! —y tan pronto lo dijo, se lanzó y lo besó bruscamente en la mejilla.

Cualquier joven se hubiera sentido hasta bien de que una linda jovencita le besara. Pero él estaba de tal modo bien puso ser un beso como hasta ser un chingazo con el atizador de la chimenea: violar su terreno _vital_. Sí, _vital_. Algo totalmente para él, pero que juraba defendería con su alma, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Es por eso que soltó un grito de furia y se alejó casi arrojando a la muchacha a un lado, la cual sólo atinaba a carcajearse a mandíbula batiente.

¡Era tan divertido!

¿Y ella era la loca? ¡Sólo mírenlo! ¡Él era quien poseía la pinta de loco!

Merick se paró confrontándole con la mirada. ¿Por qué no la mataba? ¿Qué era lo que evitaba sacar su guitarra y a golpearla como se lo merecía?

Ah sí. Ella. Miró a un lado de ellos al tercer y último viajero del grupo, que era nada menos que una hermosa caballera sobre un peco, la cual caminaba con un porte y tranquilidad muy visibles. Sin embargo, tenía el amago de una sonrisa en su boca muy mal disimulada. Merick entrecerró los ojos.

Maldita Selene, me las pagarás.

Bien, todo por orden... ¿Quiénes son ellos y qué fue lo que pasó?

Merick es un trovador que por años, ha sido fiel y ama su profesión. Él, que se encontraba por esos tiempos en la hermosa y paradisíaca ciudad de Rachel, El Santuario del Desierto, se encontró por asares del destino a Selene, una jovencilla que conoció y compartió muchos días cuando ella era todavía espadachín. Se sorprendió tanto verla ahora como caballera que en ningún segundo dudó en inclinarse y, como típico galán, le presentó todos los servicios que alguien es capaz de hacer. Oh, Selene. Aquella niñita ahora pasaba a mujer. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y, hablando de eso, descubrió que ella no venía sola.

La otra era una saga llamada Navi. Bueno, al principio su pinta infantil y juguetón no le inquietó mucho. Selene le dijo que venían de paso a descansar un poco, pues ella tenía un servicio en la ciudad de Lighthalzen. Merick, diciendo que no tenía dicha ni fortuna en esa ciudad —en ninguna, en realidad— se ofreció a acompañarles.

Y estaba tan arrepentido.

— ¡Cuéntame un cuento!

— ¡Aléjate de mí!

— _Meeeeeriiiiiiiick..._

Escuchó una risilla proveniente de la caballera... esta le sonrió pacientemente.

¿Sí? Pues eso ya no le funcionaba. Ya no le funcionó cuando Navi, sonriendo malévolamente —seguramente porque el bardo no paraba mucho en ella— agarró de un movimiento la capa de él, jalándola tan brutalmente que lo ahorcó, haciendo que terminara cayendo al piso.

— ¡Pero qué bonita! —rió Navi, todavía con la prenda entre las manos— ¿me la regalas?

Fue todo muy rápido. El bardo se irguió, sacando de su correa la guitarra que cargaba al costado de él.

— Será mejor que te largues...

— Gagagaga —se rió, mostrando sus dientillos— no seas aguafiestas, guapito.

— Sólo dame una razón... —murmuró, en un siseó— una excusa, sólo una...

— ¿Me darás la serenata? —se burló, con una mueca.

Merick esgrimió su instrumento musical, en claro estado de que le estaba desafiando a un duelo. Sólo faltaba que se quitara uno de sus guantes pero no iba a ser necesario; ella claramente lo había interpretado. Se puso una mano a la cadera dibujando una sonrisa burlona. Jum, ¿qué podría hacerle con una guitarra? Pensaba en lo divertido de cómo se miraba. Sin embargo Selene, que sí lo conocía, se había quedado quieta. Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso entre ellos dos.

— Navi —habló dulcemente ella. Merick no dejó de mirarle mal: menuda hora en la cuál se le ocurría meterse. Ella sólo suspiró, pensando que lo mejor para su enojo es que lo dejarán tranquilo. Si ella podía lograr eso, lo haría. Al menos lo que pudiera—: mejor camina conmigo y juega con Sam —dijo, refiriéndose al peco, el cual se hizo el aludido—. Sabes que a Samy le gusta eso.

— Pero el otro es más divertido.

— Sí, Selene —el bardo hizo énfasis en el segundo nombre, sabiendo que ese tono en particular no es del agrado de la caballera—. Déjame jugar con Navi, será muy divertido.

— Creo que te gustaría más descansar la garganta un rato —reafirmó Selene.

— Sisa... —Navi soltó un encantador puchero de perrito huérfano.

— Vamos, Navi.

— Pero sisa...

— Bah —el bardo guardó de mala gana su instrumento prosiguiendo la caminata. Si apuraban el paso llegarían más temprano. Por un momento, en su mente pasó la siniestra idea de dejar inconsciente a Navi una vez ya en Lighthalzen, tirarla en el avión aerostático rumbo a Yuno y luego invitar a Selene de unas copas, que seguramente también estaba harto de ella, aunque en realidad parecía quererla. Era eso o era el calor que volvía a jugar con su cerebro otra vez.

— ¿Quieres venir a mi lado? —preguntó Navi con una sonrisa picara.

Merick suspiró... Lighthalzen. Sí...

Una ciudad donde él poseía una historia...

Frunció el ceño. Navi había comenzado a cantar con desafinada voz.

Suspiró.

Definitivamente, la ciudad está bien lejos...


	3. Juramentos de Honor

**Capítulo II**

**Juramentos de Honor**

— Estos son los momentos cuando pienso seriamente apuntarme para las Guerras del Imperio...

Sí. Carnicería en todo su esplendor. Muerte, acompañada con la gloria...

Bebió un trago más de su rico y bien helado licor. Algo que jamás se lo quitarían, jamás. Y algo que reinaba en todas las ciudades. Él no era para esas cosas. Adoraba la compañía, pero ojo, la _buena_ compañía. Talvez la vida militar no era lo suyo, pero un soldado tenía todo un séquito que lo apoyaba y le salvaban de las malas compañías. Estaban en la terraza de un café en la opulenta ciudad luz. Por supuesto, él no poseía dinero. Pero Selene, que había terminado su misión en Lighthalzen al dar su paquete en una compañía, recibió 400,000 zennys. Luego con otro paquete que si lo regresaba a tiempo una vez más en Rachel, tendría otros 400mil.

Era mucho más de lo que el conseguía en un año.

Pidió otra bebida.

Al menos ahí se desquitaría.

— Esta ciudad es muy hermosa, me encantaría vivir en cualquiera de esas mansiones... —dijo Navi, con un gran pedazo de pastel enfrente.

— La detesto —murmuró el bardo, neutro.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Si es preciosa!

— Claro, si tienes dinero lo es. Pero cuando no...

— Ah, y me lo dice el desempleado...

— Cállate. Tú eres tan pobre que prácticamente vas desnuda por la calle...

Navi hizo el ademán de tirarle algo en la cara pero Selene, que estaba sentada a su lado la detuvo, posando su mano en el hombro.

Merick soltó una sonrisa, pensando que no sólo la música es capaz de calmar a las bestias.

— Recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo —dijo Selene, centrando su atención en el músico—, cuando eras un arquero y te conocí en Izlude, me decías que eras de Lighthalzen, ¿verdad?

— ¿Aún te acuerdas?

— No entiendo por qué no te gusta —Selene ignoró por completo su comentario sarcástico—. Si acá es tu hogar...

— Yo no tengo ningún hogar en Lighthalzen. Nací aquí, que es muy distinto. Pero cualquier cosa es mejor.

— Ah, un trotamundos... —dijo la sage, con una sonrisilla burlona.

— ... ¿Eres de los suburbios? —murmuró lentamente Selene, atentó a él.

— ¿Qué son los suburbios? —preguntó unos segundos después la saga, notando que se había hecho un silencio entre esos dos.

— Nada qué te importe —dijo Merick de mala manera.

— ¡Qué grosero! ¬¬

Selene embozó una sonrisa.

Él seguía siendo tal y cual lo recordaba. Por supuesto, antes no existían esos rasgos tan marcados arriba de su boca o en su frente. Pero en esencia... era la misma persona. Su humor ahora era algo más cínico pero el timbre de la voz más profunda y musical, siendo digno a la estirpe de su profesión. Era una lástima que ahora la empleara en forma ruda contra Navi. Su pelo corto caía descuidadamente sobre la frente, de aquel color semejante al trigo, entre rubio y café claro, indefinidos según cayera sobre él la luz del sol.

Pronto su misión estaría hecha. Nada más necesitaba ir a visitar a la recepción de la Inn de la ciudad para obtener la dirección del sujeto que iría a visitar en Rachel. Al fin, luego de semanas, terminaba todo eso. Su bolsillo estaba feliz. Ser paciente vale lo suyo y era una gran suerte contar con Navi. Si bien era torpe para todo era una excelente amiga y compañera.

Al principio le preocupó porque no estaba del todo convencida de cómo sería ser niñera y al mismo tiempo mantener constante su misión. Sería muy difícil parecer de confianza cuando detrás de ella aquella niña rompiera algún cuadro o quemara las sillas. Merick le hacía un gran favor. En un momento más, cuando acabaran de comer, le dejaría como niñero de la saga. Él no era tan paciente pero ya sabía lo responsable que se tomaba las cosas. Sonrió. Iba a ser una tarde muy divertida para el pobre, definitivamente.

Además, utilizaba su billetera al pedir bebida tras bebida. Así se desquitaba.

— ¿Bozal? ¿Correa? ¿Aquellas galletitas en forma de hueso?

— Sólo mantenla lejos de problemas —le dijo Selene, cuando se disponía a iniciar su recorrido por la ciudad arriba del peco.

— No lo sé, Selene... no se me da mucho trabajar con niños. Menos si son anormalmente grandes.

— Cántale algo y haz que se entretenga un rato, Mer... Cuando está en la ciudad por lo general es más calmada.

Observaron a la saga que, para entonces, jugaba con una banca en el parque, mordiendo y quemándola. Ya estaba chamuscada en varias partes. Les miró y les regaló una gran sonrisa antes de volver a lo suyo, cual mono en su ramita.

— No sé de dónde chingados lo dices...

— Je... —Selene rió por lo bajo, empezando a alejarse—. Nos vemos aquí a eso de las seis, ¡mucha suerte!

— Huyó —dijo Navi a su espalda, sacando la sonrisa. Merick se volteó, sintiendo un deje de desconfianza cuando vio un brillo de locura en esos ojos azules.

Cuidar a esa niña fue quizá peor de aquella vez que se vio obligado hacerles un show privado a aquellas ancianas en Geffen, cuando tenía catorce. Al menos había comida de por medio, o descansos. Incluso buenos pagos. Pero no. Con que la policía no los atrapara talvez era más que suficiente. Navi había resultado ser una hechicera con magia modesta, pero demasiado hiperactiva y la utilizaba hasta en las mayores tonterías. Había congelado a un perro. Había robado un gato. Casi se come al gato y casi hacen que la maten cuando corrió al interior de las tienda de armas y al chillar "¿¡Qué es esto!?" cogiera un hacha rompiendo medio escaparate y el whitesmith encargado le amenazara que pagara o rodarían cabezas.

Jamás pagó nada. Eran prófugos, por así decirlo. Así que Merick, luego de darle nerviosas miradas alrededor —comprobando que estaban solos— se permitió suspirar. Talvez debería de noquearla pero se imaginó la cara de Selene... No le haría nada pero aguantaría todo su sermón y no era precisamente afán de las iglesias. Su pie se sintió helado y vio que el césped estaba congelado. Al parecer, la saga improvisada una pista de hielo, ahí, en algún rincón del parque. Miró ansiosamente el reloj de la torre que se divisaba entre los árboles.

— 5:15...

— ¡Tengo ganas de comer algo!

— Si te quedaras quieta no tendrías hambre.

— ¡Anda, quiero hacer algo! ¡Enséñame algo divertido!

Merick soltó un gruñido. Vaya, si no cabía en razones. Talvez si le tiraba un juguete como linda animalita se quedara tranquila.

— ¡Tú sabes de esta ciudad, así que enséñame algo divertido1

¿Algo divertido? ¿Cómo dejarla amarrada y ver con delicia como se alejaba en el trasbordador aerostático, tal vez? Sí, eso sí sería divertido. Hasta tomaría fotos y lo recapitularía en una más de sus antologías, para sonreír en momentos de vejez. Ausentemente, dirigió su mirada al aeropuerto. O talvez, que sea él el que se fuera...

— Nunca me he subido a uno de esos... —murmuró Navi, viendo como se alejaba un hermoso dirigible rumbo al cielo, perdiéndose entre las nubes.

— Dormitorios, casinos... es como un Comodo en miniatura, salvo que no tiene piscina.

— ¿Comodo? ¡Siempre he querido ir ahí! —exclamó maravillada. Por alguna razón aquel comentario picó en el orgullo del trovador, sonriendo negligente.

— Creo que todos... Es uno de los lugares más hermosos del mundo...

— ¿Tu has estado ahí? —preguntó ella.

— Bueno —frunció el ceño—, fue ahí donde aprendí los principios de trovador...

— ¡Debe de ser genial vivir en las playas!

— Lo es —su sonrisa fue sincera, recordando viejos tiempos.

— Entonces... —Navi se acercó a él, ladeando su cabeza— ¿Por qué te fuiste de ahí? ¿No eras feliz?

— No es eso... —suspiró, mirando una vez más el aeropuerto y la cantidad de personas que iban y venían de él—. Jamás me quejé. Yo ganaba muy bien pero... me di cuenta de que era demasiado joven y el mundo es muy grande. Soy un simple viajero que recolecta historias de aquí y allá. Y créeme, enana, cuando una vez inicias es difícil detenerte...

— Entonces, ¡vamos a Comodo! —sin más agarró del brazo al trovador y lo jaló con una fuerza que este no creyó capaz de que venía de una suavecita niña. Eso o es que estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¡Vamos a ir a Comodo!

Se metieron al aeropuerto tropezando un par de veces con otros transeúntes. Merick parpadeó confundido, ¿qué planeaba ella?

— Claro, y dejemos a Selene sola en Lighthalzen. Me parece muy bien.

— No seas sarcástico, ¡no creo que nos extrañe! Además, sabe que puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola.

— Eso repítemelo cuando aquel whitesmith nos vea y venga a matarnos.

— Pff... ese viejo era demasiado sentido, es todo...

Merick se sentó en la banca para observar como la muchacha se ponía a jugar con otros niños ahí cerca. Al menos observaba muy bien el reloj. Faltaba media hora para terminar su trabajo de niñero. Lo mejor sería regresar. Pero cuando llamó a Navi ella se excusó de que haría una parada técnica al baño. Se sentó con la mirada perdida en la taquilla. Pasaron cinco minutos. Se sumaron a unos seis. Ya hacían ocho...

¿Dónde se metió?

Se acercó a la puerta de damas y se cruzó de brazos. Nueve minutos... pronto más y serían diez...

— Señorita —le dijo a una aeromoza que estaba cerca, mirando la lista de pasajeros del vuelo de las seis. Esta levantó la vista y le sonrió, acercándose—. Disculpe, pero parece que perdí a alguien mas no sé si estará en el baño... ¿podría entrar, por favor?

— Claro, ¿cómo es?

— Pues... —y señaló su estatura, que era un par de cabezas más baja— mide algo así. Es una saga con la ropa azul clara, cabello blanco, ojos azules y orejas puntiagudas. Responde por el nombre de Navi...

Ella parpadeó y miró su lista.

— Alguien con esas características se subió al avión hace apenas... siete minutos.

— ... Imposible, si _jamás_ compró boleto, ¡estaba con ella!

— Es de las últimas en mi lista... tengo registrado que eran de los últimos boletos que se vendieron... —miró con nerviosismo al bardo, el cual miraba con preocupación el andén del avión. Sí la creía muy pendeja para irse, joder— A ver... déjeme buscarla, talvez estoy equivocada...

Iba abrir la boca para decir muy bien cuando el altavoz lo cayó, avisando la 3da llamada para los pasajeros de las seis. La aeromoza se metió rápido y, transcurridos unos segundos donde se oyó la 2da llamada, salió, regalándole una sonrisilla nerviosa...

— Está solo...

— ... ¡Mierda!

Selene lo despellejaría y haría un bonito tapete para Samy. Se golpeó la frente con un sonido bastante frustrado.

— ¿A dónde va este vuelo?

— A Juno... Eh, disculpe, ¿está usted bien?

— La verdad, no. Se supone que la estoy cuidando pero... Dios, ¡me va a matar su madre si regreso sin ella!

— A ver, espere. Veré que puedo hacer... acompáñeme, por favor.

Se fueron al andén donde varias aeromozas guardaban en las puertas. Con rapidez dio aviso de una niña que esta arriba sin permiso. Aún quedaban cinco minutos para que el vuelo fuese oficial y despegara. Merick se subió de un salto y, con la ayuda de ellas, buscaron con rapidez las vías mas visibles en el avión. Pero imposible, había tanta gente que nada que envidiar a aun estadio. El bardo, confiando de que estaría en la zona del casino, buscó rápidamente entre las mesas. Lo acompañaba la aeromoza, que lucía también preocupada.

— ¿Es su hija?

— Soy su niñero... Pero diablos, ¿por qué tuve que perderla de vista? ¡Sólo iba al baño y mire...!

— _SEÑORES PASAJEROS, LE DAMOS LA BIENVENIDA AL CRUCERO EXPRESS VIA INTERNACIONAL LIGHTHALZEN-JUNO. AGRADECEMOS SU PREFERENCIA CON NOSOTROS. VAMOS A DESPEGAR EN DOS MINUTOS. REPITO, DOS MINUTOS. ASEGURECE DE TENER TODO EN SU LUGAR. GRACIAS._

— Oh, ¡ahí está! —exclamó la aeromoza al ver la cabecita blanca entre la gente, moviéndose muy alegre.

Merick se volteó tan rápido que chocó contra un señor semejante a una pared. Este le miró y sonrió.

— ¡Hey, jamás me avisaron del entretenimiento en vivo!

— Permiso... —intentó rodearle pero le bloqueó el paso.

— ¡Anda! ¿Qué es lo que planeas cantar? Te pido cumbias, son mis favoritas...

— ¡¡¡A un lado!!!

Lo empujó, dispuesto a correr hacia Navi, ¡Porque sí, era la maldita desgraciada! Y claro, como el dinero del boleto no le costaba... ya que ni era de ella... lo hacía para verlo sufrir. Se sintió colérico cuando miró en su perfil la sonrisita psicópata. Juró que le observó. Pero la mano del hombre-pared lo detuvo.

— No me gusta que me contesten, ¡y menos un mozo!

— _UN MINUTO. REPITO, UN MINUTO. GRACIAS._

— Señor, ¡deje al joven! —pidió la aeromoza. Merick no se hizo del sufrir y golpeó la manopla del otro. Corrió como pudo entre las mesas. Tropezó con una joven cayendo los dos al suelo. Al diablo las formalidades. Se levantó trastabillando y saltó los escalones, llegando al puente principal. La vio. La muy condenada. Había bajado y observó su manita saludándolo. El lugar estaba lleno. Todos se arremolinaban en las orillas despidiéndose de sus familiares. Saltó, buscando una posible vía de escape. Ahí, ¡ahí estaba!

Y sintió un temblor que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Oh. No.

— _SE HAN CERRADO TODAS LAS COMPUERTAS. DISFRUTEN DEL VIAJE._

— ¡¡¡¡YO ME BAJO!!! ¡¡¡¡A UN LADO!!!!

— _GRACIAS._

— ¡¡¡¡ESPEREN!!!!

Llegó con un azote a la compuerta recién sellada. Cogían altura. Cogían altura con puta rapidez. Un par de metros, ¡aún no era muy tarde! Se inclinó a frente pasando medio cuerpo dispuesto a saltar. ¿¿¿Qué importaban un par de costillas rotas??? ¡¡¡¡LA IBA A MATAR!!!!

Un par de manos lo cogieron de la cintura y varias personas lo observaron con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa. Intentó empujarse y, literalmente, sacó el cuerpo entero pero las dos manos pasaron a ser cuatro, luego por seis... cintura, brazos y piernas y de un sonido seco cayó en cubierta del avión. Pensaron que estaba loco y que una fobia a alturas era la causante, así que intentaban calmar al hombre que cada vez estaba más y más histérico, blasfemando con una voz tan audible y clara como si fuera un cantante en repertorio.

Aun, cuando ya estaban a la altura de las nubes no dejó de maldecirse ni de golpear con dureza el pasamanos de la cubierta, consiente de que era el centro de atención. Estaba de acuerdo que si bien había sido algo extremo, estaba tan seguro de que si ellos se encontraran en su situación, también habrían intentado arrojarse del avión... Dio un recio resoplido, frustrado. Miró sin rumbo fijo allá abajo, jurando por toda su alma de si un día volvía ver a Selene y a aquella saga llamada Navi, las mataría. Haciendo de esta última un tapete.


	4. El Reino de las Nubes

**Capítulo III**

**El Reino de las Nubes**

— ¡Mira, mamá! ¡Un bardo!

— ¡Dale una moneda! Talvez te cante algo.

Nuestro músico favorito pasó de largo semejantes ofensas mientras caminaba en el andén principal de la República Schwarzwald. Su capital, Juno, también conocida como Ciudad Flotante o el Reino de las Nubes, es una de las ciudades más caras y populares del mundo. Según la leyenda, es el lugar donde los dioses descendieron y sembraron las semillas del árbol Yggdrasil, posando toda su sabiduría en los humanos y criaturas que ahí vivían, los cuales aprendieron a formar leyes y derechos, construyeron las primeras viviendas y aprendieron a subsistir.

Es una gran metrópolis que nada más competiría contra la capital de Rune-Midgarts. Merick frunció la boca mientras la brisa helada de la noche chocaba contra él. En su opinión personal, Juno carecía en lo que Prontera rebozaba: humanidad.

Aunque él jamás había estado antes en Juno. Él era un trotamundos, cierto. Había conocido y vivido en distintos pueblos y ciudades, tanto con personas como con distintas clases de criaturas y profesaba su más grande pasión: ser un recolector de historias. Así que más de uno pensará en lo injusto de su pensamiento. Sin embargo, él conocía la ciudad gracias a los viajeros que conversaban con él. Ideas tenía. Algunas bastante claras, y talvez, la razón principal por la cual nunca la había visitado es que la asemejaba bastante con Lighthalzen.

Sintió un jalón en su capa y miró de soslayo al niño rico de ropa recién planchada y pelo repelado que le mostraba una moneda con bastante autosuficiencia. Tendría seis o siete años el mocoso y ya pintaba una cara de arrogancia. Quería que la agarrara, justo como su madre le había dicho. Miró a la mujer que vestía caros abrigos de piel y un maquillaje muy seleccionado sentada al fondo, rodeada de personas semejantes a ella.

Su cara se ensombreció. El jamás había disfrutado una vida de lujos, aunque conocía a la perfección el tipo de vida que era. Aquel lugar distaba de ser mucho a una utopía. De la misma forma donde las lujosas edificaciones de estilo barroco guardaban museos, mansiones, palacios, instituciones y bibliotecas, existía su contraparte, que era la clase popular. Esa sería su dirección. No poseía dinero, ni siquiera para un boleto de regreso. Tampoco tenía comida. Sólo su ropa y la guitarra. Haló de su capa y, a pesar de que el niño soltó una tremenda rabieta, ni se molestó en mirar atrás o atender a los reclamos de la madre.

Tenía un paso pesado, pero ya no blasfemaba ¡No! Tampoco estaba enfadado. Ah, por supuesto: detestaba a Navi. La odiaba. Pero muy bien, toda su furia se había disipado luego de las largas horas que pasara en el avión. Entre todo aquel ajetreo bullicioso, adictivo y lleno de vida del casino. Tenía que admitir que se pasó un buen rato mientras las hermosísimas azafatas lo atendían y le ofrecían bebidas gratis (¡Se compadecían de él!) e incluso recordaba vagamente cantar una cumbia o dos —el hombre/pared resultó buen bailador—, y uno que otra cosa extra de su repertorio...

Vagabundeó por las heladas y solitarias calles iluminadas por postes de luz que tenían hasta el mínimo lujo en detalles. Los ricos bastardos, vaya que son caprichosos. Y si se fijaba bien, las baldosas grises del piso también tenían detalles. Frunció el ceño. Sabía que existía una zona popular. Pero ¿cómo llegar ahí? Intentó preguntarle a un guardia —había uno prácticamente cada dos o tres cuadras— pero tras las semejantes miradas que le daban decidió mejor encontrarlo a su suerte. Dormiría en algún banco del parque, total, no sería la primera vez. En Alberta así fue por un tiempo. Oh, ni que decir de Izlude. Una vez, incluso durmió casi, casi por debajo de las rocas, cuando se perdió en el desierto de Morroc... Oh, en Aldebarán tenía un conocido que siempre le invitaba cama y comida, pero antes de encontrarlo, recordó dormir sobre unos botes anclados mecidos por el oleaje del canal. Hahaha, y ni que decir de Amatsu y sus hermosos árboles. O aquellas muchachitas en Louyang...

El frío se hacía más pesado y se cubrió bien con capa. Estaba en un camino de un pequeño parquecito. Uno que otro peatón pasaba por ahí y lo miraban curiosos. Estaba acostumbrado a la atención ya que su profesión hacía gala de ser sinónimo de entretenimiento, y entre otras cosas, no es tan común que los bardos salgan a vagabundear fuera de Comodo, puesto que ganan estupendamente bien. Si habrá, uno que otro. Cerró los ojos mientras relajaba los músculos, tarareando suavemente una vieja canción.

Una mujer de alta cuna y una muchacha muy hermosas pasaron cerca. La joven, a pesar del frío, tenía buen escote y dejaba a relucir si delgado y largo cuello. Merick la miró de soslayo mientras sonreía, enfatizando la melodía. Las mujeres se detuvieron, curiosas.

— ¿Qué hace un trovador tan solo en el parque? —dijo la mayor.

— ¿Hacer? —Merick rió, frunciendo el ceño—. No hago absolutamente nada, sólo estoy aquí, cantando. ¿Y las señoritas?

¿Señoritas? La mayor se ruborizó, sonriendo placidamente. La menor se sentó en el banco. Ahora ya tenía su atención.

— Es tan raro verles en Juno —dijo la joven, ladeando la cabeza— ¿Qué hace aquí?

— En realidad, son tan raros tanto en Juno como en todas partes. Soy un gato perdido.

— ¿Gato perdido? —repitió.

— Un alma vagabunda, señorita. Eso significa, de que pertenezco a nada ni a nadie. Es justo como un gato, aunque tenga dueño, este siempre se perderá por la más suave insinuación que le de una dulce gata.

— Me gusta eso de gato perdido... —sonrió.

— ¿Tienen prisa? No se me escapa el detalle de que ven el reloj por segunda vez.

— No. Y si usted tampoco tiene... ¿sabe? Recuerdo cuando una vez fuimos a Comodo. Era muy... llamativo, aquel lugar. ¿Acaso está ocupado, caballero? Talvez podamos invitarlo a nuestro hogar... —y se acercó, para hablar en un susurro en el oído de él—. Con gusto lo invito al mío.

— Magdalena —la madre se acercó, negando con la cabeza—. Hoy tenemos una cena muy importante con tu prometido. No podemos faltar. No a esta, que estarán todos...

— A ti ni siquiera te gusta ese hombre, madre. Señor bardo —se volteó—. Hágame feliz. Por favor, sólo esta noche.

— Si Madame lo permite... —besó el dorso de su mano, inclinándose.

La mayor dudó, mientras los jóvenes lo observaban. Merick tenía una sonrisa divertida. Hombres de compañía... era la fama de su estirpe. Si es que puede llamarse así.

— Madre, sabes lo mucho que no deseo esa reunión...

— Te aseguro que si te quedas —dijo por su parte el trovador—, será algo que no olvidará jamás, señorita.

La madre se quedó callada, mientras cerraba los ojos suspirando profundamente. Tenía un brillo apagado en su mirada. Merick la reconoció. Era aquella que se adquiere cuando sufre de pasiones perdidas. Así que no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando negó con la cabeza. Miró a la joven la cual, desanimada, lo miraba con tristeza y se levantaba. El músico sonrió.

— Ya sabes que lo siento, Magdalena.

— Adiós... —decía ésta alejándose.

Merick suspiró mientras miraba divertido las estrellas en el cielo. El mundo de los ricos, donde sea, siempre es el mismo.

Unos minutos después se levantó. Aquella vista con esas mujeres lo habían despertado. La noche era muy joven y no le gustaba la idea de estar holgazaneando. Intento hacer memoria de uno de sus tantos conocidos y sus anécdotas... a ver, ¿qué le habían dicho?...

_— ... Pues es komo una ciudad komo TODAS las que yo e vistos, pero todas, todas, todas... eso sí, ¡¡el Bar!! ¡¡Ese bar es el maldito corazhón de la jiudad!! ¿kiéres companía, una buena cama, comida y que NAAADIE pero NAAADIE te llegue a reconocer pork todos son tanto iguales como desconocidos? ¡¡Vete al Bar de Vandt!! ¡¡ES UN GRAN HOMBRE!! Y por supuesto, conocido mío, su compadre... el compadre de todos... mira, sé k dicez k n' kieres ir pero si vas a Yuno... *hip*... sólo... sólo... vete a lo más profundo. Al sur... es un gran camino... ¡Sin pierde! Al sur... Conforme te acerques y veas que hay como un mercado y un chingo de gente... al fondo... ahí está, ahí está mi compa Vandt..._

_— ... Espero sepas que no pagaré tus cervezas._

Oh, ¿al sur? ¿En un camino?

Miró un mapa de la ciudad que estaba ubicado no muy lejos. Marcó con el dedo la ruta. Estaría en... miró detrás suyo, leyendo el nombre de la calle. _St. Milant_... ahí estaba. Ya se había ubicado. Muy bien. Ahora al sur, con un gran camino que bajase... se llevó la mano al mentón, evaluativo... Así que la cosa seria cruzar un puente, llegar a una gran plazuela ya que era la única vía de bajar hasta el sur de la ciudad. Y tenía varios rutas grandes... y sub caminos... y sí. Tenía toda la pinta. Se regaló una gran sonrisa.

Confiaba en su suerte.

— Ese tiene que ser.

Y empezó a caminar. No le tomaría mucho.


	5. A Wild, Wild Night!

**Capítulo IV**

**A Wild, Wild Night!**

Sus ojos recorrieron por tercera vez el panorama frente a él; si bien estaba acostumbrado a ver mucha gente reunida en un lugar, no dejaba de asombrarle la cantidad que ahí estaba reunida tan sólo en ese pequeño punto... De verdad que parecía como si toda la vida de la ciudad estuviera concentrada. Llena de sonidos, de aromas y colores. Sonrió ampliamente mientras se encaminaba. El bazar estaba abierto y las luces de las farolas hacían teñir todo con un aire festivo. Un poco más y juraría que el lugar fue echo para él. No pudo evitar una risa de gozo. Había todo tipo de personas ahí de ropas tanto excéntricas como misteriosas y además de varias profesiones. Le sonrió a una hechicera cuando esta accidentalmente le vio, respondiéndole el gesto mientras se alejaba. También había tiendas vendiendo todo tipo de basura y cosas extrañas, hasta criaturas encerradas en jaulas que te miraban penetrantes. Se inclinó al Yoyo que le hizo unas muecas para que lo liberaran. Pobrecito. Se volteó con unos lobitos del desierto que gimieron lastimosamente, llorosos.

Siguió caminando. Una succubus miraba la calle desde la alta ventana de una de las casas. Es posible encontrarte en lugares como aquel bazar monstruos que comúnmente jamás están en las ciudades. El hermoso demonio desapareció tras un movimiento de cortinas. Merick siguió caminando intentando ubicar si había músicos ahí puestos y sonrió con tristeza. De contar con alguna bailarina se harían ricos. Pero estaba solo. Igual necesitaba un lugar a donde fiarse.

Poco a poco las personas iban disminuyendo. La zona que estaba al fondo de aquel camino se abría dejando una especie de plazuelita a la vista, donde en el fondo logró notar a un par de violines y tambores rodeada de uno que otro público curioso de ellos. Eran buenos pero pensó que nada más les hacía falta una guitarra para cerrar el círculo perfecto. Se quedó ahí, cruzado de brazos. Observó por un rato a los músicos con una sonrisa en la boca, disfrutando del espectáculo. Por supuesto, ser músico no significa ser bardo, ya que la música es una pasión libre del alma. El mismo caso podría darse en los científicos: no significaba ser alquimista; o ser un guerrero y soldado no es lo mismo que ser caballero o cruzado. Había una diversidad de ramas que cada uno moldeaba a su misma manera. Desde warlocks hasta los mismos sacerdotisas. Se alejó unos pasos volviendo a retomar su decisión para llegar al bar.

Un grupo de personas cruzó frente a él hablando de nimiedades y en forma tosca, como si tuvieran la lengua dormida. Barrió con la vista los edificios y uno con aspecto muy cómodo y con el emblema de una ballena le saludó.

Luego de abrir la pesada puerta el frío de la calle desapareció entre la calidez y pudor del local. Las mesas estaban abarrotadas de comida y gentes con camareros que iban y venían aquí y allá, mientras que en los alrededores una esplendida barra de bar le llamó la atención, con grandes toneles de cervezas y distintos tipos de licores tapizando las paredes. Se acomodó la capa al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas más próximas para conseguir todavía un panorama del lugar. En una esquina existía un templete, sin embargo, estaba vacío. El lugar resultó ser más calmado a lo que se imaginaba. Entretenimiento era lo que faltaba, asintió el trovador, ya que lo único audible era el simple y bruto bullicio.

Se recargó en una mano, viendo cómo hacerle. No tenía dinero ni para el licor más barato... Tamborileó los dedos, pensando qué hacer. Volver a las calles y cantar era lo más sensato, pero tenía frío. Necesitaba una bebida o mínimo algo de comer. Tampoco poseía nada de valor para revenderlo en el bazar y jamás, jamás empeñaría su guitarra.

Un platito de cacahuates y botanas estaba delante de él. Empezó a comerlas, ausente... Sin siquiera darse cuenta, depuró todo. Buscó con la vista alguno más... vaya, estaban ricas...

— ¿No seria preferible el restaurante?

Un hombre robusto y con larga barba llenó el plato con nuevos cacahuates, sonriendo mientras que el bardo carraspeó, apenado.

— Es que aun no me decido qué escoger —contestó Merick.

— Bueno, es viernes. Por lo general hay carnes, patatas, salsa... ya sabes, las típicas cosas de los bares.

El bardo rió quedamente.

— Llámelo vicio... pero siempre estoy dispuesto a empezar con un vaso de alcohol que cualquier otra cosa.

Luego de llenar un vaso de vino frente a él, el señor se llevó los brazos a la cintura. Merick se estaba arriesgando ya que no tenía nada con que pagarle pero su naturaleza pudo más que la voluntad. Se la bebió como si fuera lo mejor que hubiera saboreado en mucho tiempo. Dejó que el olor del alcohol golpeara en su paladar calentando la garganta. Pronto recibió otro vaso. El cantinero, tras una vista por si nadie lo necesitaba, se inclinó analizando con curiosidad al trovador. No era muy común verlos en Juno.

— No puedo creer lo mucho que necesitaba esto... —Merick sonrió melancólicamente, ya con el vaso vacío.

— Cada día —empezó el cantinero— atiendo a personas de distintas partes del mundo. Identifico uno que otro acento pero el tuyo... ¿de dónde es? Primera vez que lo escucho.

— ¿Mi acento? Mmmm... —se llevó la mano al mentón, frunciendo el ceño— Soy un trotamundos... así que no tengo acento, creo... no uno definido. Además, recibí educación para la voz en el gremio de Comodo, y siempre intento amoldarme cuando me quedo un tiempo en ciertos lugares. Seguro que es eso.

— Ah —el cantinero cerró los ojos, dejando la botella en la barra—. El nombre de esa bella playa me trae recuerdos...

— Allá es fiesta todos los días, ¿verdad? —se sirvió otro vaso. Con un estremecimiento notó que era uno muy bueno y ya bastante añejado... Bastante caro. Bueno, ya hacía el pecado. Se lo bebió, más gustoso todavía.

— Cuando me jubile planeó volver a ir —siguió diciendo el cantinero, mirando a una persona que se sentaba a un lado de Merick.

— ¿Cómo va, Vandt? —saludó el hombre de buena gana. Lucía con frío y el cantinero prácticamente ya le tenía listo un vaso de tequila.

— _Sigh_ —suspiró Vandt, mirando con desosiego su local—. Es la época, Bill... las cosas van en mal en peor ¡Desde que tuvimos esa pelea con los músicos se han rehusado a venir! Ahora lo veo solo y triste...

— ¿¡Eh!? —Bill hizo una mueca, contrariado— ¿No has platicado con Yann Tiersen? ¡Pensé que sí!

— Sí, sí —puso ojos en blanco, bufando—. Ya lo hice pero hasta la siguiente semana su grupo de música podrá venir. Sabes como es de especial ese hombre. Mientras menos la trate, mejor; pero ya hablé, es lo que vale.

— ¿Y él? —Bill se volteó, mirando de arriba abajo a Merick, que estaba muy en lo suyo con la botella de vino—. ¿Suplente?

— Es un cliente.

— Salud —levantó el vaso, dándose aludido.

Bill volvió meditabundo hasta que vio la botella, frunciendo el ceño.

— Oye, ¿desde cuándo le das a un extraño eso y a mi no? ¡Siempre te lo pido!

— Bueno, ¿será porque los clientes _sí_ pagan? —lo miró en forma inquisitiva.

— ¡Pero Van, si somos compadres!... Además, siempre te lo pago...

— Sí, cuando te acuerdas o cuando Marie te amenaza y te deja en la calle, a punta de escobazos...

— ... No es mi culpa de que tu hija sea tan bruta...

— Dilo más fuerte, creo que Marie no escuchó —una muchacha camarera entrecerró los ojos mientras que Bill se encogía en la silla, sacando una carcajada del cantinero.

— Oye, tú —Bill se inclinó, al oído de Merick—. Dame un trago de la botella. Acá te lo pago. Todos ganan.

— No molestes a los clientes —Bill puso ojos en blanco, cruzándose de brazos. Merick sonrió. Ahora sí que estaba jodido. La botella estaba por debajo de la mitad. Lenta pero bien disfrutada debajo de la mitad. Rayos. Empezó a reír. Estaba algo suelto, pero lo bastante sobrio para mantener la cordura. ¿Talvez fingir inconciencia? De seguro lo dejaban inconciente a golpes cuando fuera hora de cerrar. Y no, no estaba en condiciones para correr o algo parecido. Por otra parte, no era un vulgar ladrón... Debía de hacer algo y, recordando la conversación de aquellos hombres, le iluminó una idea.

— Decían que hay problemas con el ambiente del local, ¿verdad? Talvez yo pueda hacer algo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Bill chasqueó la lengua, notoriamente desconfiado.

Merick sonrió y se dirigió al dueño de la taberna: —Sí, señores. Miren, véanlo así como un asunto de negocios. Yo puedo cambiar el ambiente de este lugar, por supuesto, por una modesta cantidad de dinero. No veo problema en eso; además de que sí le haría mucha falta, sobretodo porque aliviaría la espera del grupo de ese tal Tiersen.

— Ya veo—Vandt prestó atención— ¿Y de cuánto estamos hablando, precisamente?

— Mhmmh.... —Merick fingió que pensaba detenidamente en eso, mirando a todos lados—, ¡Ah! ¿Qué tal como esta botella? —propuso— Considere mis servicios a cambio de lo que vale.

— Hahahaha, imposible —Merick se sorprendió porque quien rió no fue Bill, si no Vandt—. Eso equivale a toda una noche de trabajo y tú sólo no podrás.

— ¿Significa que sí acepta la idea?

— Pues... sí —el tabernero asintió—. Me gusta, estaría dispuesto a eso. Vamos, que el ambiente jamás está de más.

— ¡Perfecto! Está de suerte hoy, mi amigo, porque cuento conmigo un grupo de músicos excelentes que vendrán hoy y ahora, y estaremos hasta el cierre.

— Recuerdo bien que eras un trotamundos —le contestó el hombre.

— Pero donde sea, la música es una pasión que nace del alma. Y como aquellos hombres no veo mejor ejemplo.

— Yo no veo a nadie contigo —Bill se irguió, buscando algún otro excéntrico.

Merick sonrió, mostrando sus dientes.

— Están afuera.

Rezaba porque aun estuvieran.

— ¿Afuera? Claro. Nada más sales y de seguro te tiras a correr, si ya me conozco el truco.

— ¡Señor, mire que descaro...!

— Tiene su punto —Vandt asintió, con la boca echa una raya—. La tiene. Es un descaro viniendo de _ti_.

— ¿Y así te dices llamarte mi amigo? —fingió sufrido.

— Tome —puso con suavidad su amada y preciosa guitarra delante de él, extendiéndosela al tabernero. Suspiró... se la estaba arriesgando. Pero tenía que intentarlo—. Esta es mi garantía. Cuando yo regrese con el grupo me devolverá mi guitarra... si no, usted ya la tiene. Le doy mi palabra.

— Está en buenas manos —asintió Vandt mientras Merick se encaminaba solemne hasta la puerta. Apenas hubo pasado y cerrado tras de si, y de que ese par ya no lo miraban, resopló nervioso, esperando volver a su compostura.

¿Cuánto había estado en el bar? ¿Media hora? ¿Una? ¿Tal vez más? Se maldijo internamente por no medir el tiempo al beber esa endemoniada pero deliciosa botella de vino. Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta el lugar donde había visto a los músicos...

... Sin embargo, ya no estaban ahí.

No se sorprendía. Bueno, que le pesara un alma sí, y mucho. Pero el frío había incrementado para entonces, además de que el público de esa noche no le había parecido tan alentador. Eran buenos, sí. Pero muy jóvenes y faltos de experiencia. Un grupo nuevo, definitivamente, con buenas alusiones a la práctica pero poner parte de su alma en ello es la parte que atrae a la gente. Y eso, se aprende solo.

Descartó la ruta del bazar ya que con los instrumentos caminar es incómodo... A ver, si él fuera un músico a dónde iría...

— Una mala noche, con compañía... no sería a la casa, ni a un bar, o un lugar público ni con mucha gente...

Anduvo deambulando con la esperanza de que en alguno de esos fríos y solitarios caminos lo condujeran a algún parque... caminó más de prisa cuando se encontró con una zona con árboles y bancas. Tenía un presentimiento, no sabría cómo describirlo, pero lo sentía. Empezó a internarse en el lugar hasta escuchar el sonido del agua de una fuente y murmullos. Paró su respiración. Aquellos jóvenes se habían parado un poco en las bancas a espaldas de la fuente y al parecer, levantaban sus cosas para retirarse. Corrió hasta ellos y cayó, con las manos hasta las rodillas, respirando dificultosamente.

— Es-... esperen.... —se sentó en la banca sofocado, conciente de las miradas de sorpresa.

— ¿A dónde...? —resopló, ya más controlado— ¿A dónde creen que van?

Los tres jóvenes se observaron, todavía en las mismas.

— Qué si a dónde van, les pregunto. Cielos, los he estado buscando, díganme que aun tocarán esta noche, por favor...

— Eh... ¿_Señor_? —dijo uno de ellos, algo dudativo—. Lo sentimos pero ya estamos cansados. Queremos retirarnos.

— Talvez mañana... —añadió otro, volviendo a agarrar las cosas dispuestos a marcharse.

— Suerte...

Merick, que ya había respirado suficiente aire, corrió bloqueándoles el paso. Oh, no. No se irían. No lo iba a permitir. Los jóvenes que ya habían dejado la sorpresa inicial atrás se miraron y fruncieron el ceño, preguntándose cuál era el problema con el hombre. Ahí notaron algo que les llamó significativamente la atención.

— Un bardo. Eres un bardo.

— Hey, ¡siempre quise conocer a uno!

— Vaya, señor Bardo. Lo lamento pero como llegó así no lo identificamos... —dijo uno dejando el estuche del violín para estrecharle fuertemente la mano— ¡Siempre me he tenido el sueño de convertirme en bardo! ¡Ya sabe! Aunque mi familia no lo permite pero... ¡Vaya!

— ¡Es un honor, en serio! —se le acercó otro.

Merick parpadeó. Normalmente sonreiría por tales halagos pero su determinación estaba antes, y era perfectamente visible en su mirada. Les invito a que se sentaran y lo hicieron. Los analizó rápidamente. Tenían buena ropa y un acento educado, además de que los instrumentos tenían buenos estuches. Miró los zapatos. Sin contar la escarcha y el fango, estaban nuevos. Jóvenes de la buena zona de la ciudad.

— Hace un par de horas vi la forma en cómo tocaban y créanme, sé identificar a las personas según lo que inspiran. Reconocí su entusiasmo, que querían hacer algo bien y son excelentes, pero de igual manera, ustedes son muy jóvenes y necesitan un ambiente donde pongan a prueba todo lo que son. Un público. Sentir lo que es estar frente al escenario... sentir el poder que tienen sobre ellos. Necesitan para eso un guía y yo, caballeros, soy aquel que los sacará a la luz.

— Es-espere un momento... ¿qué dijo?

— Quiero que toquen conmigo —se llevó la mano al pecho, enfático—. ¡Hay un público que les espera!

— ¿Un público?... ¿Hoy? ¿_Ahora_?

— Por favor... hemos estado desde la tarde, andamos cansados...

— ¿Pero qué les pasa? —exclamó ofendido— ¡Hoy _es_ la oportunidad de sus vidas! ¡Vamos, si la dejan pasar cometerían una grandísima estupidez que no los dejará dormir jamás!

— A ver... —habló el que parecía ser la cabeza de los tres— si es verdad aquello que usted dice...

— Y es verdad.

— Muy bien... ¿en dónde es la presentación? —preguntó, pensando que diría un parque, un jardín, algún pequeño salón...

— Es en un bar.

— Oh —se tranquilizó— ¿Cuál bar? ¿Cómo se llama?

Buena la pregunta.

— Es el bar del señor Vandt.

Uno de ellos se ahogó y fue necesario que le golpearan la espalda. Pero los otros dos lo miraron como si tuviera dos narices en la cara.

_— ¿La... 'La Ballena Blanca'?..._

— Se está burlando... —murmuraron sin voz.

— Les vuelvo a decir de que es verdad —Merick se llevó las manos a la cintura en forma desaprobatoria.

— Pero... no es posible... ¿_Nosotros_? ¿Por qué tocaríamos ahí?... ¡Es el lugar más famoso de la zona sur!... ¿Quiénes somos para...?

— Hey —exclamó, callándolo—. Se los ofrezco. Seguro tendrán bebidas gratis, un plato de cena y si tienen suerte conocerán la cama de una hermosa señorita —murmuró, pero ellos seguían confundidos—. Cualquiera diría que no quieren... Se los pongo sencillo: o son ustedes o será el grupo de aquél Tiersen los que cantaran en aquella tarima. ¿Tienen las agallas? ¿Sí o no?

El que se había ahogado terminó escupiendo y Merick retrocedió un paso, parpadeado. Medio se había compuesto, al menos lo suficiente para decir que Yann Tiersen era uno de los músicos más famosos de toda la ciudad. El trovador se cruzó de brazos poniendo ojos en blanco. Sí, sí, como si le interesara tanto Juno...

Les volvió hacer la oferta, esperando la respuesta definitiva. Dudaron unos instantes, ¿no alucinaban? Asintieron por primera con un nuevo entusiasmo mientras que el bardo suspiró triunfante y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Empezaron hablar entre sí en cuchicheos hasta que sintieron un nuevo aire de vitalidad en aquel frío ambiente y hablaban emocionados y muy alto, algo que hizo sonreír al trovador.

— Por cierto, ¿cómo se llaman? —los miró de soslayo.

— Yo soy Mael y toco el violín...

— Rogger, el de los tambores —cantó el otro.

— Aramís, segundo violinista —este era el más tímido; no por nada se ahogó.

— Merick, El Trovador. Y mi instrumento es la guitarra.

— ¿Oh? —Mael se quedó parado, ladeando la cabeza— ¿Qué no tocaban violines?

— Violines, Guitarras, Liras, Arpas —enumeró, soltando una risa—... algunos manejan flautas o hasta bajos. Cualquier cosa que haga ruido sirve.

— Eh... ¿Señor? ¿No es para acá la dirección del bar? —dijo Rogger apuntando el camino opuesto. Regresando sobre sus pasos, Merick miró la calle.

— Ah, que tonto soy, pero como veo todo exactamente igual...

El tabernero Vandt levantó la vista en medio de una plática. Parpadeó al ver al bardo y detrás de él, un trío de jóvenes que miraban fascinados pero sobrecogidos alrededor. Con aquella capa ondeando, su porte y la sonrisa orgullosa bien se habría dicho que era el invitado de honor de la noche. Fue incapaz de ahogar una risa llamando la atención de muchos, quienes voltearon a mirarlos, quedando sorprendidos.

— ¡Buena, buena! —exclamó alguien mientras empezaban a sonar chiflidos y demás.

— Le presentó a estos jóvenes —Vandt sonrió amablemente para no intimidarlos, de por si lucían nerviosos—. Nada más una copita para que entren en calor.

— Ya veo que sí eres de palabra —dijo el hombre mientras le pasaba su instrumento musical. Se sentó mientras un coro de hombres y mujeres se mostraba curioso.

— ¿Van a tocar? —preguntó una camarera acercándose. El trío asintió ligeramente ansioso. Mientras tanto, Merick mantenía una conversación con Vandt y un grupo de gente de lo que tenía planeado. Todos asintieron, nada más esperando a que limpiaran el templete.

Agarrando la famosa botella de vino subió al escenario mientras con cuidado los jóvenes dejaban los instrumentos en el piso. Merick les indicó la forma en que debían acomodarse. Mientras afinaban los instrumentos, el local que seguía con una muy buena cantidad de gente se volvió hacia ellos. Los tres jóvenes intentaban relajarse, así que Merick fingió que evaluaba la acústica un tiempo extra.

— ¿Con cuál melodía entran? —preguntó en voz baja.

— No... no tenemos una... son al azar —contestó Rogger.

Merick asintió. Soltó una sonrisa y tocó un requinto clásico que le enseñaron en la academia de música. Siempre era buena para todo.

— ¿La conocen?... Perfecto. Calmados —les dijo— yo seré quien vaya a vuestro ritmo...

El joven del tambor empezó a percutir su instrumento muy lentamente dejándose llevar, sobrepasando el nerviosismo inicial cuando el local cayó en silencio. Como si aquello fuera su motivación aumentó el ritmo de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando practicaba con sus amigos hasta el amanecer. Merick tanteando con el pie el ritmo, indicó con un mirada a los jóvenes a que empezaran con él y, a pesar de lo curioso de la combinación de semejantes instrumentos, tocaron en perfecta armonía siendo el bardo quien guiara al principio y poco a poco hacia de acompañamiento para destacar a los muchachos.

El ambiente empezaba a hacerse más suave y fluido conforme tocaban. Fue realmente agradable cuando les recibieron con aplausos de la introducción, no faltando aquellos que los animaban para la siguiente. Mael, Rogger y Aramís estaban colorados pero bastante contentos al respecto y apenas se habían puesto de acuerdo con el trovador volvieron a tocar, en una de las favoritas del violinista más tímido, luciendo su destreza.

El señor Vandt se sorprendió del cambio radical que se veía antes y después de los músicos. Sí que sabían cómo hacer ambientes ya que se notaba mucho la simplicidad y gusto que le dedicaban, como aquella naturalidad innata que se nace a veces. Varios clientes llegaron y lo primero que hicieron fue quedarse plantados en la entrada reconociendo un ambiente de fiesta. Rápido tomaban lugares, decían algo entre si con bebida en mano y volteaban, cuando el público rompía en aplausos ¡Noches así era lo que necesitaban!

Los empleados bajaron un poco la iluminación centrando el escenario. Ya para las siguientes canciones los cuatro se empinaban rato a rato las copas y quitándose la ropa para refrescarse. Los elegantes abrigos de Mael y Rogger estaban hechos bola en las sillas y Merick se había desprendido de la capa; notando ya lo tarde la gente se retiraba, pero fácil había suficiente repertorio para decir que estarían dispuestos un par de horas más. Quitándose el sudor de la cara, el trovador bebió con gusto un gran trago de vino. Era su cuarta botella. Se tronó los dedos y, pensó que ya el ambiente era muy propicio para melodías calmadas. Propuso la idea y, en la que sería la última ronda se dedicarían a los boleros.

— Oye Van, ¿dónde conseguiste a esos muchachos? Dime y a la otra traigo acá a mi dama. Ah, les manda saludos.

— Igual para ella —sonrió el cantinero, relajándose mientras se sentaba—. Y ellos... me cayeron solos. Que suerte tuve.

— ¿Y qué pasó con el grupo de Tiersen? —preguntó mirando como unas parejas y meseros se levantaban comenzando a bailar— ¿Cómo estuvo eso? ¿De que venían la siguiente semana?

— Pues sí. La siguiente... estaba pensando justo en eso... ¿pero sabes? —y bajó un poco la voz, confidencial— Tiersen no me agrada...

— Ah... ¿y les propondrás contrato a estos muchachos? —sonrió.

— Creo que así todos ganan.

Merick terminó la pieza tras un esplendido arregló y miró a los jóvenes. Se notaba que pasaban una de las mejores noches de su vida y luego se detuvo a mirar a las parejas. Se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que bailó. Miró al público mientras que Mael, acá ya bien soltado le comentó de una bellísima canción que, efectivamente, él conocía. Se paró de la silla y fue a donde estaban sus cosas, limpiándose las manos con un trapo. Al levantar la mirada sus ojos chocaron con unos ojos de un violeta claro y unos suaves labios que le sonrieron. Contestó el gesto y, distrayéndose por el clamor del público, volvió a acomodarse. Miró a la mujer, la cual pasivamente recargó el peso de su cabeza sobre su mano.

Él empezó la melodía con el bello juego de los violines y el adictivo sonido del tambor. Se sorprendió de que sonriera en medio de la tocata, sabiendo que en la parte clímax era exclusivo en un requinto de guitarra. No supo por qué pero insistió en ver los ojos de aquella mujer. Ahí seguía y, como si fuera dedicado para ella, cerró los ojos ejecutando los complejos movimientos en forma magistral ganándose el atronador ruido de los aplausos. Normalizando su respiración sintió como acá Mael le palmeara la espalda. Sonrió divertido. Se mordió el labio inferior y levantó la vista a donde la mujer, pero ella ya no estaba sentada. La buscó con la vista y la descubrió en la mesa del bar, pidiendo una copa. Algo le había llamado la atención.

— Cúbranme en la siguiente, muchachos.

Dejó con cuidado la guitarra recargada en la pared y caminó en forma ligera para tocar sutilmente el hombro de la mujer. Dio una reverencia extendiéndole la mano, en clara invitación a un baile. Ella, que se mostraba sorprendida, asintió con una sonrisa. Merick suavemente agarró su mano y colocó la otra en la cintura, mientras ella se posaba en el hombro de él. Fue un suave baile de violines. Aspiró la tenue fragancia de jazmín que emanaba cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de la compañía.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido el concierto? —empezó preguntando Merick, calmadamente.

— La música me ha parecido bellísima, y con ese baile, encantador. Diría que desde hace mucho que no me sentía tan cómoda así.

— ¿Cómoda? —repitió él —. El ambiente es bueno pero a pesar de que sé que mi mano está adolorida luego de tantas horas... no la puedo sentir... ando nublado por el vino.

Ella rió divertida.

— ¿Fue por eso que me sacaste a bailar?

— No —le contestó, mientras se acercaba para hablarle en el oído—... No sé si lo sepas pero mi última melodía la toqué especialmente para ti. Tus ojos y esa bella sonrisa me impulsaron a invitarte...

— Mira que para ser adicto del alcohol te lo tomas muy bien —informó mientras aplaudía cuando la melodía hubo terminando—. Mucho mejor que cualquiera que yo conozca... —ella le volvió a agarrarle de la mano, acercándose— ¿Otro baile?

— Encantado.

Era una calmada y romántica melodía que la pareja disfrutó. Tal vez sea el ambiente. En alcohol en la sangre. El aroma de ella. Sus ojos y su suave piel. O todo al mismo tiempo lo que le hicieron hacer lo que hizo. Pasar con suavidad el brazo por detrás de ella e inclinarse con los ojos cerrados depositando un beso en los labios. No lo rechazó pero tampoco lo respondió. Se alejó lentamente pero cuando ella lo miró a los ojos pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello y se hizo para delante, correspondiéndolo, muy despacio pero él la abrazó con fuerza. Cuando le separó la miró con una sonrisa mientras que ella miraba atentamente el reloj del local. Su cara estaba lleno de significados que no supo cómo interpretar. Agarrándolo de la mano lo llevó hasta la puerta...

— Vamos a mi casa... —le dijo la mujer.

Fueron las palabras que cambiarían su vida, sin tener aun la mínima idea en ese instante.


	6. Toda Solución Engendra Nuevos Problemas

Inicia lo divertido.

**Capítulo V**

**Toda Solución Engendra Nuevos Problemas**

Se removió de forma muy placentera cuando la indiscreta luz del sol se coló por la ventana de la habitación. Iba a seguir durmiendo, ese era su plan, a pesar de no pensar en absoluto. Desamparado el día anterior, luego un haz de luz de suerte acompañado de bebidas y fiesta para consumar el acto en una bella y preciosa mujer... Las almohadas eran suaves y la cobija cálida pero no necesitaba abrir los ojos para sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo acostado junto a él. Se inclinó hacía delante, delineando con su mano el hombro y luego su espalda, aproximándose... depositando un beso en el cuello provocando que el cuerpo se moviera...

Sonrió, con mucho gozo. Hay ocasiones donde no se necesita ver en absoluto... donde sentir, tocar y escuchar; comer y tomar es todo lo que basta. Haciendo que la cosa más sencilla sea mucho más grande y exquisita... pero quería verla... sus hermosos ojos, aquella boca que anoche probara hasta desaparecer... paso una mano por el cabello de su nueva, y en cierta forma, desconocida amante mientras que con la otra rodeaba su cintura para acércalo a él. Tuvo la idea de darle los buenos días... y talvez, de proseguir del acto de la media noche...

... Pero apenas le volteó, vio que abrazaba a un hombre y este tenía los ojos muy, muy abiertos mirándole con un miedo inhumano que jamás creyó observar...

Merick se quedó boca abierto...

... ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Dónde estaba ella...? ¿Por qué...?

El tipo soltó un alarido de terror destrozando su garganta y prácticamente tan fuerte que habrían de escucharlo más de uno desde la calle; golpeó fuertemente alrededor en forma histérica intentando alejarse de él y Merick, totalmente paralizado y sin respiración, recibió dicho golpazo en plena cara soltando un gemido de dolor antes de cubrirse. El extraño, al intentar levantarse, resbaló del colchón retumbando en un sonido seco al estrellarse contra el piso, todavía hecho un manojo histérico... pero es que era un hombre... ¡Un hombre! ¡Había despertado con un hombre, por el amor de Dios!

El trovador (¿O el "Intruso"? viéndolo desde el punto de vista de _aquel_ _extraño_) se volteó todavía escuchando las frases, ahora bramidos de enojo puro, poniéndose lo primero que tenía más cerca que eran los pantalones a mitad del piso. Terminaba de abotonárselo y (de una forma que él no se explica) logró esquivar un florero volador que terminó desparramado en la pared. Soltó un chillido y se escondió tras un destartalado mueble cuando aquel extraño le había arrojado una cuchilla. Acercándose arrojó una más y otra más con temible puntería (_¡¡El puñetero tipo SABIA tirar!!_) y por unos segundos todo lo que vio Merick fue plumas en el aire, seguramente de aquel cojincillo que estaría en el mueble...

Calculó rápido... ¿Y su guitarra? ¿Su demás equipo? Donde tenía una daguita, multiusos... ¿¡Y su cinturón!? Miró a todos lados y maldita sea, no había nada... nada más la capa, que estaba hecha bola en una silla... y sus botas... a un lado de una botella de puro alcohol...

... Había abandonado todas sus cosas en la cantina ayer... Dios...

Aún con el horror en la cara el maldito tipo se plantó frente de él atizándole una patada que lo arrojó boca arriba. Tosió roncamente mientras se obligaba asimismo a abrir los ojos para observarlo. Había dejado de gritar para algo peor: lo miraba fríamente, con un odio innatural y se movía con tal desenvoltura que llegaba al mayor nivel de agresividad que él conocía... El desconocido blandía una daga en su mano derecha y se le había echado encima con una expresión que le heló el corazón... vio cómo levantaba el arma que agarraba con fuerza, hasta el momento donde la dirigía hasta su pecho...

Cuando la vida peligra el instinto de supervivencia supera cualquier cosa razonable llevando hasta el límite las acciones de uno mismo. Y por esa razón, Merick utilizó uno de los recursos que jamás creyó utilizar, algo que sólo un bardo es capaz de hacer. Algo que proclaman todos como la última vía desesperada. Ahí, en el suelo, lo único que le vio hacer el asesino fue que aspiraba aire y abría la boca antes de emitir un grito que se expandió por todo el dormitorio. Un grito que había superado el suyo a escalas innombrables. Fue como si le clavaran alfileres en los oídos. Se echó para atrás tapándose con las manos casi hasta el punto de hacerse él mismo daño. No era capaz de moverse. El bardo se levantó y embistiéndolo con el hombro lo tiró hasta la pared donde se estrelló con unos estantes causando un estrépito cuando todo se le vino encima.

Logrando reaccionar levantó la vista. Pero el trovador había agarrado todas sus pertenencias y echado a correr, desapareciendo de un portazo.

El sujeto se levantó y gruñó, por encontrar su cuerpo tan adolorido.

— ¡¡MALDICION!! —gritó, rompiendo el denso silencio que causara la huía del trovador.

'

'

'

El cual, no estaba mejor.

Corrió todas las calles que hubieran sido necesario para sentirle lo bastante lejos de aquel sujeto que casi lo asesinaba...

Asesinaba...

Aminoró el paso cuando su cuerpo advirtió del terrible frío de la mañana.

Al parecer Juno está lleno de parques, pensó él sentándose en una banca que se encontraba a mitad de una de las arboledas regularizando su respiración. Juno es horrible. Si antes no le gustaba, ahora lo afirmaba... Es helada. Es hostil. Lo que él odiaba ver ahí estaba. Gente rica, gente pobre, la muy marcada diferencia... sin contrastes salvo el feo y ambiguo gris...

Detesto estas ciudades, murmuró con la cabeza echada hacia delante.

Una vez ahí, se detuvo a pensar lo que le acababa de suceder...

Y no le encontró sentido alguno.

¿Por qué demonios había despertado con un hombre?

¡¿Por qué?!

Anoche se presentó en aquel bar... luego bailó con aquella mujer... esta la llevó hasta su casa, hasta su habitación y pasó lo que pasa cuando andan dos adultos alcoholizados y hay una buena cama de por medio... o para ser más precisos, él era quien estaba alcoholizado... la mujer estaba más que sobria y entera para todo...

Y ahí estaban los hechos.

Había despertado con un hombre.

¿Por qué...?

— ¿Estaba tan ebrio?

Como sea... se sentía horrible. Sin ningún ánimo. Mientras más estuviera en esa banca, alejado de todo, mejor. No quería admitirlo pero estaba mareado. Y ahora se sentía solo...

Era un bardo solo.

Sin hogar. Sin comida. Sin dinero... ahora, sin amante...

No era que la extrañara mucho. No lograba ubicar cómo se llamaba... (¿Le había dicho su nombre? No lo sabía) pero mientras ignorase lo que hubiese pasado para encontrarse con ese sujeto... que pensándolo bien... Merick se golpeó la frente, hundiendo la cara entre las manos. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de un puñetero detalle...

Ese sujeto era idéntico a la mujer. Mismas facciones. Definitivamente, de la misma sangre.

¿Su hermana? ¿Por eso lo había atacado? ¿Se había acostado con su hermana?

Eso no explica por qué _ese_ había estado dormido en la cama... a menos de que _esta_ se hubiera retirado y sea la costumbre (o una relación de incesto) el hombre a media noche se tumba pensando que _Merick_ fuese _ella _y...

... Y la idea le daba asco.

_Bonita forma de empezar un día._ Se tuvo que levantar. Si bien le gustaba la idea de dejarse perder en pensamientos no era una opción. Su guitarra y pertenencias deberían de estar en el bar. Gruño ¡Una copa de alcohol cómo le caería bien! Pero estaba decidido en abandonar Juno lo más pronto posible. La ciudad más cercana era Aldebarán. Estaba al sur, tras una serie de cordilleras y estepas. _Que sean mil cordilleras_, se dijo.

'

'

'

Alexander Vandt es un hombre razonable. Por eso se iba a dormir, y si estaba ahí levantado era por el simple hecho de ser buen administrador y dueño para ver cómo arreglaban todo. _La Ballena Blanca _es un bar de noche. Nadie quiere tomadores desde la mañana, era su pensamiento, aunque jamás lo decía ante los clientes. Inventario, listo. Mesas, sillas. Toda su barra, listo y listo.

Por eso cuando la puerta se abrió miró curioso, en medio del ruido que causa un mesero al barrer. Nuestro bardo (extraviado, feliz de dar por fin con el lugar) se tumbó en la silla más próxima como hiciera unas horas antes. Pero ya no observaba el lugar. La frente la tenía apoyada en la mesa y soltó un sonido inteligible cuando el mesero se acercó, posiblemente para preguntar si deseaba algo.

Con un gesto, Vandt indicó que él se encargaría.

— Sabía que regresarías por ellas —puso el cinturón junto las demás cosas a un lado. El bardo se restregó la cara con la mano, como si se encontrase enfermo. Sin decir nada extrajo un vaso y lo llenó.

— No tengo dinero.

El tabernero no le entendió bien.

— Ayer, en la noche, no tenía dinero. No conocía a esos músicos. Y sigo sin tener dinero ahora.

La sonora carcajada le extrañó un momento. En realidad, no esperaba una reacción mala. Pero tampoco que se riera. Vandt lo miró con una sonrisa, insistiendo en que tomara la copa.

— El dinero no lo es todo y tú ya me has pagado lo suficiente.

— Gracias.

— ¿Mala noche? —dijo el cantinero—. Si no mal lo recuerdo, terminaste saliendo con una señorita... —se detuvo cuando el bardo levantó la mano.

— No me lo recuerde...

— Oh, por eso tu mala noche... —dedujo, recargándose en la barra—. ¿Sabes? Yo tuve una esposa que me hacía sentir querido y me recompensaba el trabajo arduo que era mantener este bar en el principio. Con ella lo fundé. Entonces, era muy joven. Ella fue la idea de que se nombrase _La Ballena Blanca_ porque... no sé —se rió, negando con la cabeza—... era sacado de su libro favorito. Yo jamás comprendí esa novela pero a ella le encantaba...

Suspiró, con la mirada melancólica hacia un lado.

— Este lugar sigue teniendo la calidez de ella... Talvez por eso sea famoso, no sé —se encogió de hombros, riendo—. Algo tiene que te hace regresar a él. Te hace sentir cómodo. Te llena de vida... por eso quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi anoche. Al traer esa música me hiciste sentir una vez más lo que representaba este lugar para mí... Sin hablar de esos muchachos —agregó, antes la mirada sorprendida de Merick— los cuales lamentaron mucho no poder hablar contigo. No te iban a dejar solo, te lo aseguro. Yo apenas pude quitármelos cuando les ofrecí un contrato.

— No quiero ni pensarlo —bromeó, sonriendo una vez más a como era de él.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? —preguntó— ¿Seguirás en Juno?

— La verdad... esta ciudad no es para mí —contestó, con ojos muy abiertos—. Seguiré la ruta al sur. Aldebarán es una ciudad que adoro y jamás he pasado por la cordillera de Schwarzwald... talvez saque una canción o dos. Ya sabe, de esas que dicen "_¡Y ahí quiso comerme un troll...!_"

— El camino es muy fácil —rió—. Yo he ido muchas veces. Aunque mis años ya no me lo permiten, voy una vez al mes o mando a Seele en mi lugar.

— ¿Seele?

— El mesero que hace rato barría.

— Oh... ¿y a qué van? —dijo interesado.

— Es una de las razones de porque este bar es exitoso, económicamente hablando. Somos el proveedor de alimentos de la Academia Kiel Khayr que se encuentra en medio de las estepas de la república. Es una vieja asociación ya que su fundador era originalmente de esta parte de Juno y amigo mío. Agarramos carrozas, le llevamos todo y por supuesto, cuando necesitan de algo de repente se las damos. Es viaje de un par de días pero la ruta es segura.

— ¿Segura? Vaya, yo pensaba que era difícil —dijo Merick, sorprendido—. Siempre escuché que habitaban feas cosas ahí.

— Las hay. Pero desde años para acá, la ciudad creo una ruta que se eleva y recorre lo más alto entre la cordillera. Lo que es peligroso es la parte de abajo aunque... Bueh, es de la que todos hablan. Por supuesto, si te caes del camino ya no _puedes_ volver a subirte. Así se evitan los asaltos y muchas cosas desagradables...

— Ya me imagino.

— Lo malo, es que necesitas un permiso para que pases. Si no los tienes no te dejan pasar y si insistes, te meten a prisión. Es dura la política... Mira, y pensando que vas para Aldebarán —prosiguió el cantinero— podrías acompañar a Seele en la siguiente entrega. Como estamos a principios de mes pasado mañana iba a ir. Algo de compañía no le hará mal al pobre... ¿Qué tal eso?

— ¿Está seguro? —frunció el ceño, dudativo— Apenas me conoce... ¿no habrá problema alguno?

— Si hubiera alguno, ¿crees que te lo dijera? —dijo él, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa en la boca.

Merick soltó una risa todavía escéptico, sin dejar de mirarlo. Pero bueno... iba empezando el día. Y era, seguramente, la solución que le estaba esperando.


	7. El Asesino

**Capitulo VI**

**El Asesino**

Estaba pensando en medio de la oscuridad, en un silencio opresivo. De ese tipo de silencios que parecen tener viva propia, que te ensordecen, que te ciegan, que te mudan. En una habitación echa pedazos, con cristales rotos, con plumas en el suelo, él estaba ahí, sentado y mirando la nada.

La nada.

Sus ojos yacían vacíos dando la impresión de que llevaran años sin vislumbrarse luz alguna por ahí. Miraba a la nada, nada más. Una sensación fría palpitaba tenuemente las paredes; paredes magulladas por la soledad, estériles y sin color. Ningún adorno. Ningún retrato. El agua derramada en el piso era de un florero que ni siquiera era suyo. Estaba en mil pedazos, como si una daga hubiera atravesado su corazón destrozando las bellas flores, cuyos pétalos se desplazaban tenuemente como el camino de sangre que se libera y va a parar a un punto sin fin.

Aquella cama no era suya. Aquella almohada, aquella cobija, aquella mesita, aquel espejo no eran nada de él. Ese lugar no era suyo. Él era un huésped. Él era intruso. Él era un parásito. Vivía ahí y al mismo tiempo no residía en ninguna parte. Ni aquel librero, ni aquellos estantes o los libros tirados... ¿Los había leído en alguna ocasión? ¿Había _leído_ en alguna ocasión? Ni esa alfombra, ni esa lámpara o ese sillón de cojines desplumados...

Lo único que pertenecía a él era el caos. Era el desastre. La destrucción.

Pero no había sido él quien fue ahí par violar el lugar sagrado que aquella mujer le había creado.

Se sentía corrompido. Se sentía enfermo. De que un sujeto había ido hasta ahí para profanar lo poco que poseía. Si bien no era suyo, era parte de su mundo. Un lugar que reconocía. Un lugar donde llegar a mitad de una fría noche y refugiarse con un poco de calidez.

Sí, él lo había destruido. En eso había sido su culpa. Y le dolía.

Pero había sido ultrajado en su propia cama por un extraño. Aquel que había _estado_ ahí. Aquel que había _dormido_ ahí. Aquel sujeto que seguramente besó a su querida mujer. Aquel que la abrazara. Que la penetrara. Que la poseyera... Y si había hecho eso con ella... entonces él... él...

Su cuerpo había sido violado. Profanado. Aquello poco que aún poseía ya no era solo de él. Era de alguien más. Y necesitaba morir. Lo mataría. Por él. Y por ella. Sólo existía una verdad. Y residía en la memoria de aquel hombre. De aquel sujeto que de la noche a la mañana, sin darse cuenta, había firmado el final de su vida.

No se rió. No existía humor en aquella cara. Su boca parecía decir que no conocía el significado de la palabra _sonrisa_. Pero se hizo para delante, con los ojos cerrados. Cerró sus manos sobre los brazos del sillón.

Se levantó y sus ojos seguían tan fríos como antes. Sólo que con una diferencia.

La sombra de la venganza nadaba en ellos.

Ah, pero qué cosa más placentera es la tarea del cazador. Ver a su presa. Jugar con ella. Acorralarla. Sentirse poseída, ante la inevitable verdad que simbolizaba su muerte. La victoria y el poder. Eran lo que amaba sentir Ikaro cuando cazaba. Observarla. Tenerle cerca. La emoción de la presa al sentirse descubierta. El miedo. El excitante miedo. Moverse en la escudad. Ser _parte_ de la oscuridad. Ser el que tenga el control. Ser la diferencia de la vida y de la muerte.

El día apenas comenzaba. La helada era densa y se colaba por toda la habitación mas no era algo que sintiera. Frío. Calor. Delicadeza. Dolor.

Je.

Él no sentía nada.

Nada.

Sólo el placer. En una forma animal, primitiva. El placer bruto. El delicioso. El... cautivador.

Aquel placer que provenía de los ríos de sangre.

¿Acaso no son hermosos?

Sí, lo eran. Lo eran. Ikaro se recordó a si mismo sonriendo tiernamente el día que su cuerpo lucía manchado de escarlata y blandía con firmeza aquel cuchillo, la cual tocara en lo profundo al ser de la carne tibia que yacía frente a él... Esa sensación de extraña paz, de la tranquilidad. Todo el frente tan claro, despejado. Sus pensamientos eran limpios. Un estado adictivo. La sangre era una adicción. Y lo posterior al acto lo era todavía más. La planificación. Extender hasta el máximo el sentimiento. Saber cada detalle. Sentirse satisfecho mientras lo elaboras. Ser la mano maestra. El titiritero. Que todo lo que haces tendrá su ejecución.

Todo eso era... era... simplemente hermoso.

Eso le gustaba a Ikaro. Y en medio de la soledad, en aquel espacio destruido, de aquel caos magistral que hacía equilibrio a todas las cosas, él estaba ahí, sonriendo y mirando el espejo. Por primera vez en muchos años se reconoció. Había olvidado aquella cara. Aquella que lucia llena de dulzura.

Como buen cazador planificaría el momento. Cada detalle. Y esa misma noche, aquel hombre que había entrado de esa forma en su vida, morirá.

'

Merick sonrió cuando las monedas saltaron dentro de la bolsa. Él vendía sus servicios, y en esa lista entraba el hecho de dar un modesto pero bonito espectáculo en aquella área del parque de la zona rica de la ciudad. Personas jamás faltaban. Era como si salir a caminar en parejas fuera algo necesario. Mantenía su concentración. Su gracia. La felicidad en la rítmica de cada una de sus notas. Los cautivaba. Era la magia que hacía brotar templanza innata de ellos. Fue más y más rápido hasta romperse en la parte del clímax. La guitarra descansó y lentamente alejó su mano de ella. Lo siguiente que supo fue un coro de aplausos.

Y más sonidos de monedas.

Agradeció ligeramente con la cabeza. En primera fila estaban unos niños inquietos pero que nada más por él se habían comportado. A que ni lo hacían con sus madres, es seguro. La mayoría eran jóvenes y un par de personas mayores. Cada vez era más tarde pero llegaban y se iban todo el tiempo. De las más alegres pasó a las más lentas y pronto adquirió aquel tono que era única de su persona, aquella que, sin darse cuenta, reflejaba el fondo de su alma.

Una música profunda pero extraña en sus matices. Carentes de felicidad y dureza. Si no algo mucho más sutil... más suave... triste y solitaria.

Melancólica.

¿En realidad era melancólico? Merick siguió tocando con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el vibrar en el aire. Ya era muy tarde, sin embargo, ahí seguía él. Había una pareja que le había sido fiel desde el inicio del día y sintieron que era el momento para seguir adelante. Felicitaron al trovador por su magnifico trabajo y le fueron muy generosos. Sin decir nada realmente el bardo suspiró mientras se recostaba y descansaba su cabeza haciéndola para atrás. Y así, se quedó solo.

Solo.

Jugó con los dedos sobre la madera de la guitarra. No tenía ganas de moverse. No es que tuviera lugar a donde ir de todas maneras. Hasta mañana había quedado con verse con el tabernero para ir de pasajero hasta aquella academia y de ahí iría a pie hasta localizar Aldebarán. Se acostó en la banca con la vista en el cielo carmín. Acá a media hora oscurecería, le dijeron las estrellas que le espiaban. Se acomodó la capa alrededor del cuerpo y puso la bolsa en su regazo. Y en los últimos momentos se dedicó como contador.

No ganaba nada mal. Absolutamente, nada mal. Bastante a lo que se conseguiría en Morroc o Rachel. Pero aquella ciudad tenía la cualidad de matarte desde adentro. Y mientras más temprano se fuera, mucho mejor. Encontraría una cenaduría o algo más cálido, así que se levantó, acomodo todo y comenzó a recorrer en silencio hasta llegar a las calles bordadas por los muros de las casas. Le gustaba que en cada cuadra estuviera un farol. Él no temía recorrer a oscuras pero si lo evitaba, lo hacía. Mientras decidía qué calles tomar, sacó una botella de vino que el tabernero le había regalado. Nada mal para conservar un poco el calor.

Escuchó ruidos en cosa de unos minutos. Eran voces de niños. Risas y varias cosas indiscretas. Frunció el ceño cuando llegó al final de la calle. Era un pequeño grupo que tenía pinturas entre las manos y hacían imágenes anarquistas en uno de los amplios muros. Observó grafitos pero ninguno era realmente entendible. Cuando se sintieron pillados dieron a la fuga con dirección al parque que estaba detrás. Parpadeó, negando divertido con la cabeza. La zona rica ignora mucho de la zona pobre, y aquellos niños lo sabían perfectamente. Prosiguió la caminata pero pisó accidentalmente una tiza olvidada. La levantó, jugando con ella entre los dedos. Sonrió pero, cuando se disponía a arrojarla, se quedó quieto un momento.

Era algo que desde la mañana le había perseguido. Intentó olvidarlo pero fue inútil. Observó a todos lados. Ningún guardia cerca... y estaba muy oscuro para ver entre los árboles... Se acercó a una parte rescatable del muro y se acercó. Le recordaba perfectamente. Cada detalle. Su expresión. Todo. Y empezó a dibujar.

Rasgó delicadamente una silueta, líneas suaves para la piel de mujer. La sonrisa en su boca, luego su nariz, cabello y labios... y su expresión, serena, tranquila, cautivadora. Era de aquella mujer con quien bailó apenas una noche atrás, aquella a quien sabiendo que él era el desaventajado le invitó su cama y desnudara su cuerpo, ofreciéndole el descanso que desde hacia mucho no sentía.

... Y ahí, cambiaba el cuento. Se hizo para atrás, con la expresión seria en el retrato de la mujer. Elevó su mano hasta la altura de la boca y borró la silueta de la sonrisa para cambiarla a algo más. Endureció las fracciones. La boca. El mentón. Desapareció la suavidez y luego pasó a los ojos. No lograba olvidarlos. Intentó todo el día pero seguian ahí. Tan fríos y estériles... tan enfermos. Eran los ojos de la locura e insanidez. Jamás en su vida había topado con algo parecido. Nunca. Los retrató tal y como recordaba. Los retrató tal y como eran. Se alejó unos pasos y observó al asesino que por poco le había robado su vida.

Tiró la tiza al suelo conforme se alejaba. Pronto, muy pronto se iría de la ciudad. Era cosa de aguantar una noche. Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho para darse un poco de calor mientras se alejaba por la calle. Dio la vuelta, sin mirar atrás.

Y fue cuando _Su_ _Cazador_ salió de entre los árboles. Tenía la vista en dirección por donde desapareciera segundos antes el trovador. Ladeó la cabeza. Desde temprano había estado cerca de él, espiándole. Con que vendiendo sus servicios, ¿eh? No tocaba nada mal pero es una lástima de que su oído no fuera tan fino para apreciarlo. Ya era la hora propicia para la persecución, justo en brazos de la hermosa noche. Pero cuando se dispuso a dibujar le dio una gran curiosidad, ¿saben?

Y también un golpe en el orgullo.

¡¿Ese bastardo dibujando a su preciosa Ikari?! ¡¿Con qué derecho la retrataba en un muro?! Era... era imperdonable. Si por algo se detuvo fue para borrarlo. No dejaría que nada ni nadie la miraran. Jamás, menos unos extraños. Y jamás permitiría de que aquella mano se atreviese a replicarla... Habían cosas que debía aprender. Cortarle las manos, sería lo adecuado. Sí. Te rebanan las manos cuando robas, para que ya no robes más. Te rebanan las manos para decir "no se toca" y de que jamás, nunca jamás te apoderarás de algo que es de uno.

Enojado, con la mano en alto para darle un manotazo a la figura, se acercó. Y perdió la respiración mientras un sentimiento frío pasó espinándole la columna vertebral.

... ¿Ikari? Ese sujeto... había retratado a Ikari... pero ya no estaba ella... estaba _él_... _él_... estaba _él_...

¿Por qué estaba él? No debería... No, ¡no debería! ¡Aquello significaba algo malo! ¡Algo muy malo!

¡Significaba que lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Su secreto... había sido codificado por ese hombre... ¡Él ya lo sabía! ¡Si no porque cuando dibujó a su amada Ikari supo el camino para llegar a él! ¡¡¡Y ESTÁ MAL!!! ¡¡¡NADIE DEBÍA DE CONOCERLO!!! ¡¡¡NADIE!!!

Por Ikari... por el bien de Ikari... Nadie, nadie debía de conocerlo...

¡Nadie!

Soltó un grito semejante al de un animal cuando golpeó la pared. Tenía que borrarlo. Desaparecerlo. Lo que no sabía, lo que él no quería reconocer, es que la imagen en si le daba mucho miedo.

Esa mirada... esa... esa no es la que posee él... ¡Se conoce, por favor! ¡Se ha visto en el espejo, las pocas veces que lo ha hecho su visión es diferente!

Ese que estaba ahí, mirándole con odio no era él. No PODÍA ser él. Su mirada... era como la de ella... él sonreía, era inclusive algo _tierno_, según en los términos que conocía. A él no le pertenecía aquella desfiguración. Dolía una mirada así. No sabía con qué palabras describirlo, pero dolía. Y que le representara era imperdonable.

Un gran manchón era todo lo que quedaba en la pared pero no era lo único. Un rastro de sangre brillaba en todo el circuito. Ikaro no se dio cuenta de que sus palmas se encontraban raspadas y goteantes cuando se alejó. Su mente vagaba en la dirección que tomara el trovador. Ya, la hora de la cacería se encontraba atrasada. Ese bastardo moriría aquí y ahora.

¿En cuántas ocasiones no había recorrido aquellas mismas calles para ser acorralar a la presa? Las ubicó una por una.

Sus presas eran singulares. Jampas igual al anterior. Variar, era el punto clave. Oh, no lo hacía para robar. No era un vulgar ladrón. Era... _algo más_. Amaba aquella emoción. Observó con cariño la brillante daga en medio del silencio. La respiró. Olía a sangre. Lentamente, con una sonrisa en los labios pasó su lengua sobre ella.

Sabía a sangre.

Qué divertido...

La luz de la farola parpadeó. Es como si los dioses preparasen un escenario teatral sólo para él. Y cuando el actor llegó a la escena, Ikaro, como director, salió a enfrentarlo.

Y el trovador se quedó helado, con sus grandes ojos inmóviles sobre su cara.

Ikaro sonrió cruelmente adelantándose unos pasos; ¿El _Bastardo_ había dejado de respirar? Ya ni un perro era tan lastimero. Estos atacaban, pero ese tan sólo se encontraba petrificado ahí. Vamos, si el juego donde sólo hay un jugador no tiene nada de divertido. Pelea, suplica o huye. Fue cosa de segundos cuando se inclinó al frente con su arma fiel en su mano, dispuesto a clavárselo. No quería hacerlo todavía, pero si no se movía ahí quedaba todo.

Con un silbido la daga cortó el aire rasgando superficialmente la ropa del trovador quien soltó un grito de sorpresa despertando completamente. Como pudo se impulsó alejándose, escapando por una fracción de tiempo de su nuevo ataque ¡¡Eso, así es lo que se hace!! Y no dudó en volverlo hacer, una y otra vez hasta que Merick, aprovechando el primer momento k le fue posible lanzó una patada que evitó con un simple salto hacia atrás, sirviendo nada más para marcar el terreno.

Detestaba que sus presas hablasen. Él tampoco era de muchos diálogos, por eso cuando el rubio gritó "_¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!_" escupió desdeñosamente al suelo para volverlo atacar. Fue más rápido. Con su mano lo empujó hacia la pared y pudo escuchar cuando su cabeza dio un rebote. Soltó una risa, regocijándose de que era de él. Observó los ojos aterrorizados. Se veía todavía mejor a como lo recordaba.

Justo ahí, justo en ese día, justo en esa hora, le daría el toque de gracia. Pero de repente captó por el rabillo del ojo una sombra peculiar y fue muy tarde cuando la botella de vino se estrelló haciéndose pedazos contra su cabeza.

Dolor.

_¡¡¡ESO ERA DOLOR!!!_

Con un alarido se agarró la zona magullada pero era imposible parar de gritar y no mejoró cuando fue empujado con suma brutalidad al suelo, cayendo sobre su brazo.

Aunque cegado por la sangre y la ira, Ikaro el Asesino, se recargó en la pared con la respiración sobre agitada. Había un abundante rastro de sangre por todas partes, en especial sobre su cuerpo. Soltó un gemido cuando se arrancó un pedazo de vidrio que se le había clavado cerca del oído. Maldita, sea... Maldita... sea...

Empezó a caminar trastabillando en el proceso y con la furia en sus pulmones soltó un rugido, jurándose así mismo de que lo mataría

¡¡LO MATARÍA!!


End file.
